Leave Me Be
by Lauralie Fowler
Summary: I'm not too good at summaries because this is my first ever FanFic. I hope you like it, so please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Leave Me Be

A/N: This story takes place the summer after Sirius's death.

Chapter One

A/N: (I do not own any of the Harry Potter Character) and this is my first FanFic ever so please R&R.

"Harry? Where are you Harry? Don't hide form me," yelled Hermione as she searched Number Twelve Gimmauld Place for her best friend Harry Potter, "I know you're here so please come talk to me."

_Poor Harry_, thought Hermione, _his last living connection to his parents, his last living true connection, dead, and all because of him. He's blaming himself for the horrible death of Sirius, but it wasn't completely his fault. Oh, Harry, please talk to me._

"Where could Ron be? He hasn't left…great, now I'm stuck searching for the both of them, one who needs my help, and the other whose help I need. What ever am I going to do with the pair of them?" muttered Hermione.

"I'm right here, why do you need my help?" replied Ron whom had been sitting in an old musty arm chair with it's back to Hermione.

"You'd better get out of that chair of yours and help me find _our_ friend, Harry. He needs our help; I haven't been able to find him since the minute we got back form the funeral, Ron. Do you know where he is? You'd tell me if you did, right Ron?" She was such a nagger that Hermione, but it came from the heart and she was a truly wonderful person.

Ron slowly got up form the great backed chair and started towards the stairs. Just as he put his fairly large right foot onto the first step, Hermione came up and ruffled his flaming red hair.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked in a teasing tone while tapping her foot.

Reluctantly Ron replied, "Well, I thought, erm…maybe I'd go talk to him."

"So you _do _know where he is, Ron! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I dunno, I thought it'd be better if he just let him be, you know, gave him some time alone maybe?" mumbled Ron shyly.

"Look Ron, I know you mean well, but please tell me where he is," demanded Hermione "I'm just going to bring up some food to him. Tell me Ron, where is he?"

"Hesinsiruisroom, happy now?" Ron hadn't intended to tell Hermione at all, after all Harry was his friend and Ron did not want to betray him, but Hermione did have a very imposing glare.

"In Sirius's room, eh? Okay Ron, thank you." hollered Hermione as she dashed down the hall to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Harry heard a knock at the door but did nothing about it. He figured it was Mrs. Weasley wanting to talk, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. Harry was becoming hungry, not having eaten in days, since his godfather's funeral actually, but he didn't do anything about that either, he didn't want to see anyone just yet.

The knocking persisted and was then followed by a voice, "Harry, open the door, it's me." She didn't even have to say her name, because Harry knew who it was straight away, his best friend, Hermione Granger, the most caring girl he'd ever met.

Harry dashed to the door and threw it open; ducking just in time because a tray crammed with food flew over his head and landed daintily on the bed, Hermione rushing in after, almost being knocked off her feet by Harry's embrace. She pulled away slightly and looked at his face, tears streaming down it.

"Oh Harry, are you okay? I brought you some food." began Hermione anxiously because Harry could have quite a temper.

"Of course I'm not okay," said Harry shakily, "And thanks for the food. You can go now; I don't need you to start nagging me."

Hermione was slightly taken aback, but let it pass as she took Harry's cold hand and led him to the bed with the food placed on it. "Go on, eat Harry, being cooped up here is bad enough, but not eating just makes it worse. If you don't want to talk, that's fine, but I'm here Harry. I'm going to let you eat alone and I'll be back later to take the food…er…maybe we can talk then, okay Harry?" Hermione said timidly as she walked across the room, opening the window as she went.

_Why do I even bother with him? It's no use; he'll never talk to me the way he talked to Sirius. Maybe when I come back, he'll want to talk, but I promised Ron I wouldn't press him on the matter, _recalled Hermione as she closed the door to Sirius's room.

Harry slumped down onto the bed and began pecking on the food Hermione had brought up for him. He didn't want to see her later, he'd probably just do something horrible to her for no reason, she was the only person brave enough to face him when he was like this, Harry was grateful to her.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Ron slowly came up to Hermione who was dozing in a chair by the fire place. "Dinner's ready 'Mione, if you want I'll save some for ya, ok?"

"Yes please, I'd like to eat later." said Hermione, even though she was hungry. What she was planning to do was take a tray with dinner up to Harry and she would stay and eat with him, and maybe even get him to talk to her. So far, it was the only way she could think of getting to spend some time with him, to get him to give in and have a good solid cry. Yes that is what she'd do.

"Okay Hermione, I'll get mum to put some aside for you, and how's Harry by the way?" suggested Ron, trying to sound uninterested, but wanting to get her to talk about him. He'd been thinking that Hermione had been spending an awful lot of time with Harry and was getting jealous. Ron did not like Hermione in that way, oh no, and he made sure that it was clear. But…was he sure…?

Hermione snuck down to the kitchen a few hours later, while everyone else was in the sitting room, watching Fred and George demonstrate their newly discovered joke shop materiel, wondering where Mrs. Weasley was, knowing she would not approve of their joking about and putting on a slightly public demonstration of their unruly talents.

The kitchen was dark other than the glowing embers in the grate of the stove. Hermione moved slowly around the room, careful not to make any noise as to draw attention to where she was and what she was doing. As she was searching for her dinner, she heard a noise in the pantry, so slowly, Hermione made her way over, taking her wand out as she came closer and then pushed the door open only to see Mrs. Weasley crying over some mashed potatoes. She was startled to see Hermione so she stood up quickly and lost her balance, stepping on the plate and ruining the potatoes.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry….uh…that was your dinner, an…and Harry's. Oh Hermione, I'm so worried about him, what can I do, he wont let me talk to him, I don't even know where he is…what can I do?" pleaded Mrs. Weasley as she and Hermione collected the pieces of shattered plate with their wands.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure he'll be fine, he just needs some time to sort things out on his own. If you want, I'll make us some more dinner and take it up to him. Why don't you join everyone else in the sitting room, I hear Fred and George are putting on quite a performance." laughed Hermione, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

"Yes, yes, good idea dear, you do that now, I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good sleep." replied Mrs. Weasley absent mindedly.

As she left, Hermione made up some more food with her wand and started up the stairs to the room where Harry was hiding out.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

When Hermione reached the landing, under Harry's room, she heard footsteps. _It must be Harry pacing. Why must he torture himself this way? Oh Harry, please forgive yourself, please! _Her mind was racing, she was nervous about encountering Harry again; worried that he might be in a bad mood, yet again. _But, oh, it's not his fault; he's just stressed about the whole affair. _Yes, that was it, assured Hermione.

Slowly, she made her way up the last flight of stairs, and knocked.

Harry was pacing in his room, wondering about Sirius and what life would be like if he hadn't died, then he was jolted rather violently back to reality with an abrupt knock on the door. _It had to be Hermione,_ he thought.

He crossed the room, and opened the door once more, to find Hermione holding a tray, with two plates, and some butterbeer. He hadn't been crying for a while, so he must've looked okay, because Hermione said nothing, just walked across the room, to the bed, and placed their dinner on it, sitting down, and motioning for Harry to do the same. Slowly, he went towards her and sat beside her.

Hermione handed him a plate as she thought, _my goodness, he looks right horrible. His eyes red and he's so pale, if only he'd talk to me!_

They ate in silence then, saying nothing, and hearing only the clinking of cutlery on plates, and the occasional gulp of butterbeer. When they had finished eating, Hermione took both plates and put them on the floor, in front of the door and made her way back to the bed. Harry and Hermione sat in silence, doing nothing, just starring, each thinking their own thoughts until Hermione couldn't bear it any longer.

She took Harry's hand in hers and stroked it gently, he didn't seem to mind, and she could feel him relaxing. Slowly, she pulled him closer and caressed his face, then asked if he wanted to talk yet.

Tears welling in his sore eyes, his throat tightening, and his body tensing again, told Hermione no, he didn't want to talk, yet. So she simply pulled him into a hug, and once again felt him relax. Hermione lay down, and Harry followed suit, laying in her arms, while Hermione stoked his messy black hair. Harry fell asleep like that, and for once in a long while, being held, and loved, happy for the time being.

Hermione slowly took her arms away form his fragile form, and pulled the covers up around him. She tiptoed to the door and took the meal trays with her, back downstairs, not yet knowing who she was about to meet.


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Ron was fuming in the kitchen. How long could it take Hermione to take Harry is diner? She had been gone now for over an hour, and her plate was missing too. _I don't believe her,_ Thought Ron, _She's gone and slept with him now, yeah that's it…they're an item now. What a sneak!_ Of course, none of this was in the least bit true, but to Hermione's dismay, she had not told Ron all of what she was planning to do.

Hermione tip-toed down the stairs, hoping she would encounter no one. Slowly, she turned off the last step, in the direction of the kitchen and began to pad down the hall in her bare feet, holding the two trays. As Hermione passed the portrait of Mrs. Black, who had not been disturbed for days, a tall figure stepped out of the door way. Hermione let a small scared squeak escape from her lips.

"Hermione, where have you been?" Demanded Ron

"Oh, Ron, it's just you, I thought you were someone else. Harry's in a right state, I just wish he'd cheer up, don't you Ronald?" Hermione replied, rather relieved.

"You only want him to cheer up so you two can sneak off together."

"What are you talking about? I've never thought of such a thing" But the truth was, she had. Not very often, but there certainly were the odd moments or two when she just wished more than anything for Harry to confess his undying love for her.

Hermione tried to get past Ron; however, she hadn't noticed how large he'd gotten, for she couldn't get past him. Hermione was beginning to get frightened; Ron really did look rather imposing in the dark hallway, with the light of the kitchen fire glowing on his back.

"Ron, let me by. Let me put these things in the kitchen and then we can talk." Suggested Hermione quietly, as not to wake the wicked Mrs. Black.

"Oh, all you want to do with me is TALK is it? But with Harry you'll do much more won't you 'Mione?" Yelled Ron.

"Keep your voice down R-" Hermione had been cut off by the shrill cries coming from under the crimson tapestry.

People came rushing down the stairs in their night clothes, wands out and ready for a fight. A sleepy eyed Tonks tripped down the stairs and over Mr. Weasly.

"What's happening, are we under attack? Whosere?" Yelled Mad Eye over the constant shouts of _FILTH! SCUM! BY-PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS BE GONE FROM THE ANCIENT AND NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK!_

Several people muttered _Lumos_ and then, to their surprise saw two startled looking teenagers standing awkwardly in the hall, one with his hands balled into a fist, and the other holding two silver trays, piled with dirty dishes.

"What on earth is going on here?" Screamed Mrs. Weasley, "Why are the two of you down here and which one of you got _her_," She pointed to the portrait, "Going?" Mrs. Weasley added shrilly.

Upstairs, Harry had woken up by the sound of yelling, and noticed Hermione wasn't beside him anymore. How he had wished she would stay the whole night. He really didn't want to be bothered in going downstairs to see what the ruckus was all about so he simply buried his head under the pillow and shut his eyes tight to prevent any tears from coming out.


End file.
